Cacería
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Algo ha pasado, en todas partes del mundo personas de todas las clases sociales y de todas las edades desaparecen, algunas nunca se vuelven a ver, otras personas reaparecen después de unas horas hablando incoherencias acerca de otra dimensión y de un campo de batalla en donde ellos pelean contra monstruos. Pero no hay evidencia de nada, nadie les cree, están solos, atrapados.
1. Cacería

**Esta historia contendrá personajes e historias de universos alternativos de varios animes, algo así como un crossovers. Los personajes principales serán de la serie de Clannad y la situación en la que se desarrolla la historia es una muy parecida a la de Gantz.**

 **Disclaimer: Clannad le pertenece a la compañía Key.**

 **Disclaimer: Gantz le pertenece a Hiroya Oku.**

 **Cacería**

 **Capítulo 1: Caída en el infierno**

Ushio Okazaki se encontraba saliendo de la escuela secundaria de Hikarizaka, un costoso y prestigioso instituto privado. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de escuela el cual consiste en una falda color azul marino y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y un moño rojo. Sobre esto porta un saco color beige donde tiene el símbolo de la institución en el pecho y de calzado unas calcetas blancas y un par de zapatos cafés. Era una copia de su madre, salvo por su cabello, es del mismo color, pero largo y atado en una trenza. Ushio estaba enfadada y no quería regresar con sus abuelos.

Ushio tenía 17 años de edad, estaba lejos de ser una estudiante modelo, al contrario, se podría considerar como la delincuente del colegio, a pesar de sus altas notas en varias materias y sus buenas capacidades físicas.

Había decidido no regresar a su casa hasta más tarde cuando de repente se queda paralizada, en un segundo estaba parada en la calle bajando una colina y al siguiente se encontraba en una habitación con gente vestida de manera rara, todas las vestimentas de color negro pero con variantes.

Había un sujeto que tenía una especie de armadura samurái pero tenía un casco que le cubría toda la cara y estaba formada por placas de metal pintado de negro, a pesar de que tenía dos vidrios que le permitían ver a la altura de los ojos ella no podía verlos, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Otro sujeto parecía portar una armadura de cuero con varias placas de acero en partes importantes del cuerpo, su casco se parecía a un casco de motocicleta pero que mostraba la boca, este pareció conversar con alguien igualmente vestido de negro que tenía pinta de ser una especie de matón latinoamericano, noto que el primer sujeto sujetaba una lanza de metal de color negro y el otro parecía tener una hacha de dos filos y una hoz de tipo kama. Este último sujeto no portaba casco y distinguió en su mirada pena.

Un ruido la hizo voltear y observo a una mujer rubia joven que tenía un casco y un uniforme de tipo motociclista, también notaba una especie de armadura de placas pequeñas del metal negro que cubría todo su uniforme. Parece que estaba arreglando una especie de vehículo compuesto de una rueda gigante y tenía un par de sai* sujetos en su cintura.

Ushio estaba muy confundida y no tardo en caer en la desesperación:

\- ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí?- Ushio estaba respirando muy agitadamente, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada noto un ruido a su izquierda y vio como una persona aparecía de la nada. Ushio abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y retrocedió hasta topar con pared, un adolescente de su edad había aparecido y se estaba comportando exactamente como ella se había comportado hace unos minutos.

\- De verdad lamento que estés aquí- dijo el sujeto con aspecto de samurái- en cuanto lleguen todos te explicare lo que está pasando con detalles- dijo mientras vio como el sujeto con la lanza se burlaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Ushio realmente asustada.

\- Salir de aquí, igual que tu pronto querrás hacerlo- respondió el sujeto vestido de samurái.

Ushio observó con atención la habitación en donde estaban. Era pequeña y sin ventanas, tenía un pasillo que conducía a una especie de casilleros con distintos "nombres" anotados en ellos, tres de ellos estaban abiertos, pero vacíos y no tenían nombre. También observo otro cuarto en donde estaba la "rueda móvil" (como ella le apodo) y el cuarto central, donde había una enorme bola negra. Ushio noto que no tardó en aparecer un sujeto que parecía de 40 años o más. Observo con detalle a los recién llegados, el chico tenía cabello y ojos café oscuro, tez blanca y se encontraba vestido con una playera roja y un pantalón amarillo, el sujeto tenía cabello, ojos y barba de color marrón pero el cabello presentaba canas, tez morena de piel quemada por el sol, tenía cicatrices varias en la cara, también observo que su complexión demostraba gran musculatura, el señor estaba vestido con un uniforme de tipo militar.

\- Saludos, dos reclutados y un voluntario- dijo una voz salida de la esfera negra- se han unido en nuestra noble lucha para expulsar a los invasores. En breves momentos podrán entrar para escoger sus armas iniciales y su equipo inicial. Podrán escoger diseños estándar o modificarlos a su gusto. Cada tres meses a partir de ahora y hasta que termine la lucha o se les permita salir serán llamados para combatir a los extranjeros. Suerte y buena cacería. En ese momento la bola se calló, se abrió y saco un asiento y un reloj indicaban un cronometro en el que se mostraba una hora y media y decía que este era el tiempo que tenían.

\- Les explicare- dijo el sujeto vestido de samurái- están atrapados aquí y nos van a obligar a luchar en contra de criaturas monstruosas y peligrosas, elijan bien sus armas, algo que sepan manear o que crean que puedan aprender a manejar rápido, no sean imprudentes. Todos los trajes o armaduras tienen unos radios que nos permiten comunicarnos y unas pantallas táctiles plegables que muestran nuestra posición en el mapa. El metal negro con el que están hechas las armaduras y armas es muy resistente y pesa poco, lo mismo con el cuero de los trajes, entren, adentro les explicaran como hacer sus trajes y las armas a escoger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ushio había elegido un traje tipo estándar (traje de cuero color negro), con una falda de placas metálicas que le llegaban poco antes de las rodillas, al traje le había quitado la cubierta de la cabeza, pues la consideraba innecesaria, portaba una lanza de dos metros que se le dificultaba manejar y un escudo con un dibujo de un dango enojado en él y tenía kanjis en los que se podían leer la frase "el dango guerrero".

Ushio había sido la última persona en escoger traje y un arma, o armas en este caso, al principio había pedido una pistola, pero se le negó, también pidió un bate de beisbol sobrenatural que también se le negó. Cosa rara, ya que se le decía que carecía de suficientes puntos para pedir armas de tal rango, como si de verdad las pudiera obtener pero que en estos momentos no había demostrado ser digna de portarlas.

Ushio estaba confundida, incrédula y asustada. Había hecho lo que le habían dicho únicamente porque creía que de no hacerlo haría enojar a toda esa bola de desconocidos que creían, salvo por ella y los recién llegados, que se iban a enfrentar en un campo de batalla en la cual pelearían en contra de monstruos.

Un ruido proveniente de la esfera negra de la habitación la hizo voltear y lanzar un grito. En la esfera negra había aparecido una imagen con texto en varios idiomas, se imaginó que decían lo mismo.

En la foto aparecían dos imágenes. En una se representaba un niño muy feo completamente desnudo, flaco, sudado y con uñas anormalmente largas y gruesas. En la otra se representaba una persona adulta desnuda con dientes afilados, musculosa, cubierta de sudor o algo muy parecido, la característica que más resaltaba y perturbaba de la imagen era la representación de objetos blancos que salían de gruesos dedos y que tenían un tamaño de 40 centímetros de largo por 5 de ancho y terminaban en punta. Ninguna de las dos imágenes era precisamente normal, y el texto que los acompañaban no ayudaba en nada, este decía:

Esta noche saldrán a cazar a estos tipos:

Denominación: cebollenses

Nivel: Infantil y campeón**

Puntos: 3 y 7 respectivamente.

Ushio callo en la cuenta de que al pie de cada imagen esta estaba numerada y la característica que aparecía primero correspondía al niño, mientras lo mencionado después correspondía a la otra imagen. Aun así ella no entendía absolutamente nada acerca de lo que significaba todo eso.

Sin embargo lo que alarmo a Ushio era lo que decía al principio de la frase:

\- ¿Qué maldita hora es?- Ushio cayó en la cuenta de que salió un poco tarde del colegio cumpliendo un castigo y trabajos extra, no salió precisamente temprano y sumado eso al tiempo que tenía en esa extraña habitación debía de ser sumamente tarde.

\- ¡Déjenme salir de aquí!- grito Ushio, sus abuelos debían de estar sumamente reocupados, y ella no quería eso. Además de que mientras más se tardara más grande sería el castigo que le impondrían.

\- Escucha…- intento decir el sujeto vestido de samurái, pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa Ushio.

\- ¡No, tu escucha! ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando aquí y me vale una mierda! ¡Si no me sacan de aquí les juro que…- Ushio no termino su frase, uno de los sujetos de la habitación había desaparecido. Sin embargo paso de estar enojada a alerta y muy asustada, más que antes. El samurái había desaparecido, pronto lo siguieron los demás. Observo que el muchacho de su edad estaba muy alterado, pero el resto no, los noto solo un poco nerviosos.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- Ushio grito pero de pronto dejo de estar en el cuarto para estar en medio de lo que pareció un lugar con cajas de almacenamiento que se encuentran en los muelles de carga. Observo que a su lado solo se encontraba el samurái, no había rastros ni del sujeto con la lanza, ni de la chica sobre el vehículo y creyó ver al otro sujeto alejándose trotando.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando!? ¿¡Donde carajos estoy!?

\- Ya te lo había explicado Ushio- dijo el samurái, Ushio se puso pálida, ella en realidad solo escucho el principio de todo lo que le estaba exponiendo el samurái, no escucho nada más. Una idea le cruzo su cabeza, algo que hizo que se pusiera realmente pálida. "¿Y si en realidad voy a tener que pelear en contra de monstruos para salvarme?" Esa idea que en un principio le pareció ridícula y de locos se perfilaba cada vez más como una realidad, su realidad. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, no tardo en escuchar gritos a lo lejos y no tan a lo lejos, corrió sin prestarle atención ni al chico de su edad, ni al samurái ni al anciano, los cuales estos últimos dos habían aparecido igual de confundidos que ella.

Siguió corriendo, había arrojado la lanza en algún lugar y solo se aferraba al escudo, el cual estaba sujeto a su brazo por medio de correas. Se resbalo con algo viscoso que había en el suelo, un grito que le lastimo la garganta salió de su boca, se había resbalado con sangre fresca, un cuerpo humano se encontraba con las entrañas por fuera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas del autor

*Arma asiática con forma de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales también puntiagudas y unidas a la empuñadura.

** Referencia sacada de la clasificación de Digimon, que no me pertenece.


	2. Capítulo 2: los cebollences y la primera

**Disclaimer: Clannad le pertenece a la compañía Key. Gantz le pertenece a Hiroya Oku.** **Los personajes de zoids génesis** **no me pertenecen. Los personajes de** **Btooom no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 2: los cebollences y la primera masacre**

Después de gritar hasta dañarse la garganta Ushio vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Como casi cualquier joven japonesa ella vivía en una sociedad donde la violencia sin razón era prohibida y castigada mediante el rechazo colectivo. Nunca había visto heridas de este tipo que no fuera en películas o en juegos de video. Ushio noto fuertes temblores en todo su cuerpo, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y se encontraba en shock. Tan desconectada estaba que no noto como una de las criaturas del dibujo se le acercaba, un flaco y calvo niño de poco más de un metro se le acercaba con actitud tímida. Ushio volteo su desenfocada mirada para ver al ser que se le acercaba, el niño se abalanzo sobre ella, instintivamente, levanto el escudo e intercepto la embestida, sin embargo la arremetida fue tan fuerte que fue mandada a volar dos metros. Ella se encontró haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para mantener alejado al niño y sus manos, las cuales agitaba intentando alcanzarla. El "niño" fue decapitado y la cabeza salió volando, atrás pudo observar al samurái, observándola. Ushio saco fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, empujo al decapitado cadáver del niño y salió corriendo alejándose de tan misterioso y sanguinario personaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Christian era el guerrero, cazador o lo que sea que fueran más antiguo y con más experiencia de todo el grupo, el siguiente en orden de antigüedad era Tomoya. A él sinceramente no le importaba si sobrevivía o moría, bueno, si le importaba, pero no menos que divertirse, y el ver al sujeto de 37 años preocuparse por cualquier cosa aparte de su propia supervivencia era algo que le llamaba la atención. Ni siquiera se preocupó por asegurar la supervivencia del amigo que hizo dentro de ese enfermizo juego, ejercito, o lo que fuera esto. Cuando murió lo vio derramar lágrimas, pero hasta ahí, jamás pensó que se pondría a darle explicaciones a extraños, y mucho menos seguir a alguno de ellos. Mentiría si dijera que no investigo a sus actuales "compañeros" de armas, pero según le comentaron a los que les encargo ese trabajo Tomoya era simplemente un electricista mediocre sin familia, sin amigos y sin vida social de ningún tipo.

En las otras cacerías él se mantenía al margen de la batalla y atacaba de manera oportunista, nunca se interesó por los recién llegados salvo por uno, el cual le fue muy insistente y finalmente Tomoya lo llego a considerar su amigo dentro del sádico juego. Así que el hecho de que alguien tan frio e indiferente como él se preocupara por una adolescente le despertaba su curiosidad. Así mismo como el otro anciano de 40 años pero que parecía de 60, también le llamaba la atención debido al hecho de que era un voluntario. Ya había escuchado rumores de que algunos se lograban, de alguna, forma enlistar de manera voluntaria, pero nunca lo había confirmado. Para empezar, a menos que se estuviera metido en ese juego nadie creía que algo como esto pasaba, y si lo creyeran jamás se enlistarían voluntariamente, ninguna historia contada era bonita, más bien todo lo contrario, varias personas alrededor del mundo fueron encerradas debido a esos delirios, mismas personas que meses después se "escaparon" de los manicomios y desaparecieron, o por lo menos es lo que la gran mayoría de la sociedad cree. Bueno, tenía dos misterios entre manos, quien diablos era ella para llamar la atención de Tomoya y por qué el anciano se había enlistado, pero antes debía de asegurarse de sobrevivir.

Gracias a sus cacerías anteriores él había obtenido 100 puntos y había adquirido un arma mejor, un arma de inteligencia, una pequeña laptop que tenía información básica e importante acerca de las presas que cazaba. Fue así como supo que era una mala idea el pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con esta presa, no solo por la evidente agilidad de los pequeños ni por la sobrehumana fuerza de los grandes, sino porque su piel y garras estaban cubiertas de un veneno capaz de pasar por la piel y matar en cuestión de minutos, justo como la rana flecha venenosa del amazonas.

Por suerte para él, tenía como arma principal una lanza y varios cuchillos de cacería que podía arrojar desde una distancia de 5 metros, también se encontraba en los techos de los contenedores, lo que le daba ventaja. A lo lejos podía ver a su "compañera" de más experiencia atacar desde su "unimoto". No localizaba al sujeto latino que fingía ser rudo y solitario, pero realmente no era ni tan fuerte ni tan peligroso como aparentaba. Tenía a los novatos y a Tomoya en su campo visual. De momento solo observaría, no compartiría la información que obtuvo, no tenía la obligación de compartirla a menos que el quisiera.

Un sonido lo hizo voltearse para ver a dos cebollences pequeños y agiles, " _bueno también matare a los que me molesten_ " pensó internamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ushio se encontraba parada con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos del terror. Ella había corrido para escapar de un escenario tan horrible como el de ver un hombre destripado y hubiera seguido corriendo de no ser porque la impresión de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella la detuvo. Ushio había corrido hasta quedar justo al borde de lo que se podría describir como un campo de batalla.

Personas vestidas con trajes y armaduras de todo tipo de diseño, pero todo de color negro peleaban con armas, también negras, en contra de las "personas" y "niños" de los dibujos. Y todos se mataban entre sí, había piernas y brazos regados en todas partes, cadáveres mutilados y destripados dispersados por todos lados, a cualquier lugar que se volteara había un ataque, violencia y agresión. En todo el resto de la cacería Ushio únicamente se quedó parada sin reaccionar.

Tomoya, el guerrero vestido de samurái, le dio alcance a Ushio y no se alejó de ella en ningún momento, manteniendo la guardia alta. Un cebollence adulto no tardo en aproximarse a él. Con movimientos agiles Tomoya se acercó a su enemigo, este levanto un brazo y lanzo un manotazo, blandiendo sus uñas filosas y grandes, que sumado a su fuerza tenía la suficiente potencia para partir a un hombre en dos con relativa facilidad, tal y como había sucedido varias veces con varias personas esa noche. Tomoya esquivo el ataque y realizo un corte descendente, lateral, con una inclinación de 25 o, debido a las propiedades especiales de las armas la espada partió en dos a tan temible y fuerte guerrero. Con sus dos metros de alto y lleno de músculos era un guerrero temible, pero muy lento si se comparaba con una persona ágil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de ese campo de batalla uno de los nuevos participantes del equipo al que pertenecía Tomoya, el soldado de las autodefensas de Japón, Watase Fukao, aquel que se había metido a la cacería voluntariamente, también se encontraba nervioso, a pesar de ser un soldado jamás imagino que terminaría en un campo de batalla de ese tipo. Cuando su ahijado de 16 años, Ruuji Familon le comento acerca del extraño correo que le había llegado hace 3 meses él pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, aun así se puso a investigar qué era eso acerca de ser un reclutado de Gantz, su búsqueda lo llevo a China, en donde ese tipo de rumores se encontraban en auge. Al oír todo lo que pasaba a los reclutados inmediatamente lo descarto como una creencia absurda, una broma de mal gusto o efecto de drogas experimentales y/o comerciales ilegales, o al menos pensó eso en la primera provincia de China que visito. Sin embargo, cuando oía prácticamente la misma historia en múltiples pueblos la situación le dio mala espina, y se preocupó en cuanto descubrió que en India sucedían cosas similares. Fue precisamente en India en donde se enteró de los voluntariados de Gantz, cuando escucho que múltiples autoridades japonesas habían oído la misma historia, pero inmediatamente la descartaban y la dejaban sin registrar él tomó la decisión de ofrecerse voluntario junto a su ahijado. Un decisión que en estos momentos se alegra de haber tomado, pues dudaba mucho que Ruuji sobreviviera solo por mucho tiempo en situaciones como la que estaba viviendo.

En estos momentos él se encontraba con sus armas de corto alcance listo para pelear con aquellas cosas. Nunca había visto nada igual, pareciera como si estuvieran hechos de cemento por lo duros que eran, para su suerte los grandes no eran muy rápidos, caso contrario a los pequeños, que eran muy rápidos pero bastante débiles. Él había elegido un par de cuchillas de las que se veían en las películas de Depredador, Ruuji por otro lado solo tenía una navaja, consejo de él, en estos momentos deseaba que no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¡Ey, viejo! —escucho el anciano soldado que le gritaban, al voltear e identificar de dónde provenía el sonido vio a otro sujeto de negro, pero de inmediato lo reconoció como uno de los que estaba en esa habitación con él —no dejes que esas cosas te hieran, su piel es venenosa —hablo el sujeto esta vez con voz normal —y el veneno es capaz de atravesar la piel, aun sin tener una herida.

El soldado dudo de la palabra de ese tipo, sin embargo no parecía estar mintiendo y se veía muy seguro de esa información. —¡Detrás de… —intento gritar el anciano al ver que de la nada apareció uno de esos sujetos de 2 metros de alto intentando golpearlo, observo como el otro sujeto a una velocidad increíble arrojo la lanza un par de metros lejos de si, hizo una vuelta de rueda, recogió la lanza y le apunto al pecho de esa cosa, que apenas y se había levantado y había volteado para ver a su oponente. El cebollence cayó muerto al segundo siguiente, el sujeto de negro coloco un pie sobre la criatura y saco la lanza sin mayores problemas, acto seguido la limpio de sangre con la suela de sus botas y se fue, perdiéndose entre los techos.

—Vamos Ruuji, debemos de movernos —observo el soldado cuando se dio cuenta que quedarse en una estrecha calle era una mala idea si esos sujetos podían trepar a los techos. El chico, muerto de miedo, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su padrino.

Al salir de la calle llegaron a un espacio abierto en el que vieron un espectáculo sangriento que los impacto a ambos, tuvieron ganas de regresar por donde habían venido, nada más que al voltear observaron a dos de esas cosas salir de la misma calle donde antes habían estado. Ruuji se consideraba y era considerado un chico valiente, pero ahora sentía tanto miedo que apenas y se alejaba más de un metro de su padrino.

—Ra Kan —dijo quedito Ruuji, Watase frunció el ceño, si su ahijado lo llamaba por su apodo era, o que estaba muy feliz o muy aterrado. No le fue difícil suponer por cuál de las dos cuestiones lo llamo así. Para su buena suerte apareció un equipo de 3 personas que comenzaron a combatir a los cebollences recién llegados.

—Nos han salvado —dijo Ruuji ligeramente feliz, Watase por otro lado no era tan optimista, había observado que si bien muchas personas se escondían o huían despavoridas, otras emboscaban y peleaban de manera voluntaria contra esas cosas. Él estaba consciente de que no conocía todo sobre la situación, si ellos peleaban en contra de esas cosas voluntariamente, o había coacción o estaban locos, de cualquier manera no era bueno acercarse a esas personas. Sabía por experiencia en lo que las personas se convertían cuando la desesperación las golpeaba, especialmente si había muerte, armas y sangre, nunca era una buena combinación.

Watase observo a otro de los sujetos que se encontraban con él en la habitación, aquel vestido de samurái mutante, también observo que vigilaba los alrededores y que protegía a la adolescente que, según sabia, también era nueva en ese evento. Vio que se mantenía al margen del campo de batalla, decidió acercarse a él, si su intención era proteger a la adolescente que se encontraba en shock no debía de ser tan malo, o estar tan loco. Aun así extremo precauciones, en esa situación cualquier precaución era poca.

Noto como el sujeto no le quitaba la vista de encima a medida que se acercaba, sin decir palabra ni hacer movimientos bruscos se colocó a cinco metros de donde él y su acompañante estaban parados. Durante los siguientes minutos reino un silencio incomodo entre ambas personas, sin embargo el ruido de la batalla que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos impedía que ambos se acercaran o hablaran entre si más de lo necesario. Watase observo que la adolescente que acompañaba al samurái estaba de rodillas y que se encontraba a centímetros de un charco de sangre. La sangre de las criaturas era también roja, pero teniendo en cuenta que había varias criaturas muertas a pocos metros y gran parte del suelo estaba teñido de rojo decidió prevenir al samurái acerca de lo que le dijo el otro sujeto de negro y supuesto "compañero".

—Deberías de levantar a esa joven, el sujeto de negro, compañero nuestro, dijo que la piel y garras de estas cosas eran venenosas, no dijo nada de la sangre, pero supongo que esta también es toxica —dijo Watase.

—¿Qué sujeto de negro? —pregunto seriamente el samurái.

—El que tenía lanza y se reía a pesar de la situación, dijo que el veneno podía atravesar la piel —dijo Watase, observando como el sujeto vestido de samurái se daba la vuelta y ponía de pie a la adolescente, gritándole mientras le dejaba en claro su situación, parecía un poco aliviado al ver que la adolescente no se había manchado de sangre… bueno, que su cara no se había manchado de sangre, pues era la única parte de piel expuesta que ella tenía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero pronto noto que las extrañas criaturas se encontraban en su mayoría muertas y que mucho de los demás sujetos de negro que participaron en la batalla estaban descansando si aún no habían muerto.

Noto como varios sujetos comenzaron a desaparecer, escucho perfectamente como el sujeto vestido de samurái le grito a la adolescente:

—¡No te muevas a ningún otro lugar!

Ella no dio señales de responder, poco después él mismo también había desaparecido, o eso supuso, pues noto que se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación a la cual había llegado en un principio.

Casi inmediatamente después apareció la adolescente que protegía el sujeto vestido de samurái, y después su ahijado, llorando a más no poder, noto que al parecer se había orinado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos desde que todos habían llegado otra vez a la habitación con la esfera negra.

—Todos sobrevivieron, desde que la cacería entro en esta fase es la primera vez que todo el "equipo" sobrevive —dijo Christian riéndose.

—¡Cállate! —le grito Tomoya, Christian solo se rio.

—Escuchen los nuevos, pronto vendrá el puntaje de esta sesión —dijo Tomoya, pero dos de los nuevos integrantes estaban en shock, Watase sabía más o menos a lo que se refería el sujeto vestido de samurái debido a sus investigaciones, en ese momento temía que todo lo que había averiguado fuera 100 % cierto. Había escuchado cosas tan increíbles y espantosas que por primera vez en años sintió el miedo recorrerle la espalda.

—¡Ahora a repartir los puntos! —dijo la voz proveniente de la esfera negra.

La esfera mostro una imagen de un sujeto con lanza, se veía que había obtenido 23 puntos que se sumaban a 86 obtenidos anteriormente, no había nombre, solo un apodo que decía Gambito.

—¡Genial! —dijo Christian emocionado —voy a pedir un juego de química letal con estas características —volvió a decir mientras insertaba un pedazo de papel arrugado, pasaron varios segundos antes de que apareciera un cinturón con ampollas de vidrio y un pequeño estante que salieron dentro de la esfera —si me disculpan guardare mi nuevo juego de química —dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación principal.

La esfera seguía mostrando la imagen de Christian, pero esta vez mostraba que tenía 9 puntos. La esfera volvió amostrar otra imagen, esta vez era el Samurái X, este tenía 96 puntos y se le sumaban 16 de la cacería.

—¡Quiero un millón de dólares en moneda nacional de mi país! —Dijo Tomoya en voz alta.

—¿Te vas aquedar? —Pregunto desde el pasillo Christian —creí que odiabas este lugar y te ibas de aquí —antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por Tomoya:

—¡Te dije que te callaras!

La imagen que lo representaba ponía que tenía 12 puntos y que su transferencia fue exitosa. La esfera mostro una nueva imagen en la cual aparecía la motociclista bajo el apodo de Himiko. Ella tenía 15 puntos de la cacería anterior, se le sumaron 92 de la actual cacería.

—Yo también quiero el dinero —dijo la joven mujer. La imagen decía que ahora tenía 7 puntos y que su transferencia había sido exitosa.

Apareció la imagen del hombre latino con el apodo de Gorila salvaje, él tenía 36 puntos y se le sumaron 12, dando un total de 48 puntos. La imagen de ese sujeto se desvaneció y apareció la de Watase, pero tenía el apodo de León veterano y un 0 en el lugar en donde había puntos. Apareció la imagen de Ushio con el apodo de Amante de los dangos, igual que Watase tenía 0 puntos. La imagen de Ruuji apareció bajo el apodo de Tigre cobarde, igualmente con 0 puntos.

—¡Felicidades por sus puntos, y recuerden que en 3 meses nos volvemos a ver! ¡Ya pueden salir! —Dijo la voz que venía de la esfera negra. Se materializo una puerta negra en el cuarto principal. La mujer joven y el sujeto latino fueron los primeros en salir, pero no al mismo tiempo.

—Escuchen bien —dijo Tomoya mientras miraba los nuevos cazadores —esta puerta es bastante extraña, pero los dejara salir en el lugar donde deseen, siempre y cuando ya hayan estado ahí antes. Pueden salir en cualquier lugar de Tokio que ustedes hayan visitado anteriormente, en cualquier lugar de Japón o incluso del mundo. Pueden salir en su cocina, en su recamara o en su patio. Solo una cosa de la que deben de tener cuidado, piensen bien a donde quieren ir, una vez que se cruza la puerta no se puede volver por ella. La puerta funciona pensando claramente en el lugar al que quieren ir —Tomoya les dio la espalda a los recién llegados antes de detenerse —solo dos cosas más; si entran más de una persona a la vez y no tienen claro a qué lugar ir estarán en un lugar oscuro hasta que se decidan a qué lugar ir o se alejen lo suficiente entre ustedes, y nunca salgan por esa puerta con su uniforme de cacería, este se queda aquí, si cruzan con el uniforme aparecerán desnudos en su lugar de destino y cualquier cosa que hayan dejado aquí desaparecerá y nunca la volverán a ver.

Watase comprendió el por qué los sujetos que acababan de salir fueron los primeros en desaparecerse del cuarto central, se habían ido a cambiar.

—Ruuji —lo llamo su padrino, pero el chico estaba en shock, desvío su atención cuando diviso al samurái sujetando a la adolescente y llevándosela al cuarto de la moto.

—¿A dónde te la llevas? —Pregunto receloso Watase.

—A asearla y cambiarla —y reanudando su marcha le dio la espalda mientras arrastraba a Ushio al cuarto junto con su ropa, antes de cerrar agrego:

—y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo con tu hijo.

—No es mi hijo —respondió Watase, pero en ese momento Tomoya cerró la puerta, probablemente sin haberlo escuchado.

Watase se quedó en su lugar, dudando en si debía haber intervenido.

—¿Oye tú, el del pasillo? —Grito Watase con la intención de obtener la atención de al menos uno de esos sujetos e interrogarlos como es debido, todo lo que había ocurrido era una locura y necesitaba desesperadamente más información, sin embargo el sujeto del pasillo no salió de este y respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—Sí, ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es seguro dejar a una jovencita con ese sujeto? —Le pregunto Watase.

—Hasta donde se Samurai X no es un pervertido, y no creo que realice dos comportamientos extraños en una noche —le respondió el sujeto que se encontraba en el pasillo.

—¿Cuál comportamiento extraño ha exhibido esta noche? —Pregunto para saber cuál de sus extrañas actitudes era a la que se refería el sujeto del pasillo.

—Haberlos ayudado y haber salvado a esa joven. No hay nadie más antisocial en el grupo que ese sujeto, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Watase pensó en las palabras de ese extraño sujeto, preguntándose si era de fiar, preguntándose si alguien de esa habitación era de fiar. Un ruido lo hizo despertarse de sus cavilaciones, observo a la joven vestida y aparentemente aseada, pero todavía en shock, dejándose guiar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo por Tomoya, el cual estaba vestido como electricista. Por primera vez Watase tuvo una vista de la cara de ese sujeto tan perturbador, de mirada seria y que parecía vacía. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo salió por la extraña puerta que había aparecido de la nada. Procedió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho ese extraño sujeto con la adolescente desconocida y aseo y vistió a su ahijado Ruuji, procedió a salir y de esa puerta junto con él, no se separaría de él ni por un segundo. Miro por última vez al pasillo en donde todavía se escuchaban los ruidos de la única otra persona presente en esa habitación. Salió pensando ir a su casa, por un segundo creyó que estaría en una oscuridad horrible debido a que Ruuji no querría ir a su casa sino a la propia, con su familia, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta estaba atravesando la puerta de su cocina, al voltear hacia ataras vio su sala-comedor. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, esperando que Ruuji se recuperada pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoya se encontraba frente a la panadería Furukawa, hacía años que no estaba en esa parte de la ciudad por propia voluntad, las únicas veces que pasaba cerca de esa zona era porque su trabajo se lo exigía. Una serie de recuerdos hermosos desfilaron por su memoria, haciéndolo sonreír como no lo había hecho en años, sin embargo, pronto esos felices pensamientos desembocaron en un recuerdo sumamente doloroso que lo hizo llorar. Sacudió su cabeza al percatarse de que había varias personas afuera, él estaba oculto en las sombras de los árboles de un pequeño parque cercano. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que estaban buscando a Ushio y por eso varios vecinos se encontraban haciendo guardia.

Creo una serie de distracciones para despistar a los vigilantes improvisados y entro en la casa de los Furukawa, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo y de estar en la más absoluta oscuridad no había olvidado como estaban organizadas las cosas dentro de la panadería, abrió la puerta con la llave que conservaba de esa casa y entro en esta. Si bien la panadería y las chapas de la casa de los Furukawa no habían cambiado la organización del interior de la casa si, teniendo cuidado y prendiendo una pequeña lámpara exploro las habitaciones y dedujo rápidamente cual era la habitación de Ushio. Deposito la joven en su cama aun con esa cara inexpresiva y vestida con su uniforme escolar, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí, de camino a la salida encontró un altar en honor a su fallecida esposa, lo observo durante varios minutos hasta que un grito proveniente de afuera lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Akio! ¡Deprisa! —grito la inconfundible voz de Sanae.

Tomoya abrió rápidamente una ventana y salto hacia afuera, escucho como una pequeña multitud entraba rápidamente a la casa, él corrió y desapareció en las sombras, honestamente esperaba jamás haber pisado ese lugar otra vez en lo que le restaba de vida, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en jugarle bromas de mal gusto y ponerlo en situaciones horribles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomoya llego a su nuevo apartamento y se puso a romper cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente. Él ya no era el hombre con el que alguna vez su esposa o los Furukawa habían interactuado y conocido. Desde que su esposa había muerto su vida era una espiral descendente, durante los siguientes cinco años perdió contacto con cualquier tipo de amigos o familia, su propia hija incluida, se había vuelto un ermitaño que rara vez veía a alguno de sus conocidos, y eso era por parte de la insistencia de los Furukawa. Se había mudado sin avisarle a nadie para perder en definitiva contacto con cualquiera que haya interactuado con él en el pasado. Pensó que en una nueva ciudad podría tener un nuevo inicio y hasta cierto punto fue cierto, hace exactamente 11 años fue reclutado por ese enfermizo juego, durante los siguientes cinco años el juego fue inofensivo, e incluso llegaba a ser entretenido, pero desde que llego "la segunda versión" Tomoya se había visto obligado a hacer cosas horribles con tal de salir vivo de ese enfermo juego; se había vuelto despiadado e inhumano, había amenazado, extorsionado, asesinado, robado y abandonado a su suerte a decenas de personas. Todos sus nuevos conocidos habían experimentado y observado la evolución de sus costumbres y su personalidad, fueron sus antiguos amigos de secundaria, aquellos que lo habían buscado y encontrado, a los que peor les fue. Reconocía que en él ya no había nada bueno y que lo único bueno que todavía le quedaba en ese mundo era su hija. Se alejó de ella en un principio para superar la pérdida de su esposa sin causarle daños, después simplemente se deprimió y la abandono con sus abuelos, y desde lo del juego había perdido la esperanza y voluntad de conocerla y formar parte en su vida.

—¡Soy un monstruo! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —grito Tomoya mirando hacia arriba. No quería convivir con ella, solo se harían daño mutuamente. Pero no podía dejar morir lo último que quedaba de Nagisa, Ushio era el legado de ella y único testimonio actual de que él alguna vez amo a una persona más que a su propia vida, de que fue un humano común y corriente.

Tomoya suspiro resignado, entraría a la vida de su hija y la entrenaría para que sobreviviera y asesinara en la cacería. Matar a las presas era la única manera de salir de ese lugar.

—Nagisa, dame fuerzas por favor —dijo Tomoya. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella lo odiara y con justa razón, miedo de que le fallara otra vez a Nagisa, miedo de encariñarse con ella y volver a quedar solo, miedo de que él mismo perdiera el control y le hiciera daño. Tomoya tomo una resolución, tenía solo 3 meses para hacer de su hija una superviviente, una vez logrado eso pasaría a formar una despiadada guerrera, solo esperaba que ambos lo resistieran.


	3. Capítulo 3: Entre el shock y la locura

**Disclaimer: Clannad le pertenece a la compañía Key. Gantz le pertenece a Hiroya Oku.** **Los personajes de zoids génesis** **no me pertenecen. Los personajes de** **Btooom no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 3: Entre el shock y la locura**

Ushio se encontraba en su habitación, ese lugar en el que había crecido y de niña le parecía un enorme y seguro castillo, esa misma habitación donde desde que tiene uso de memoria ha estado durmiendo y estudiando. Ahora su propia habitación le parecía tan irreal, tan insegura, todavía no puede superar lo que vivo, tal vez solo fue una pesadilla, una horrible y realista pesadilla.

—¡Buenos días Ushio! —dice su abuelo, ella voltea, pero sabe que su cara no tiene ninguna expresión, intenta sonreír en respuesta al saludo, pero fracasa miserablemente. Ella sabe que sus abuelos han estado preocupados por ella desde hace tres días, día en el cual ella despareció y no fue vista sino hasta muy tarde, acostada en su cama, en posición fetal, con rastros de lágrimas en sus enrojecidos ojos.

Ella recuerda vagamente como su abuela Sanae la sacudía e intentaba hacerla reaccionar, recuerda su estancia en un hospital mientras le hacían pruebas de todo tipo que apenas sentía. Escuchaba, pero no entendía, las preguntas o comentarios dirigidos a ella, luego recuerda estar nuevamente en su habitación, descansando y con un oficial de la policía constantemente visitándola.

Ella llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar, intentando convencerse de que lo que vivió no fue real, fue una especie de defensa o una alucinación de algún tipo ante un hecho traumático que vivió. Ushio hace el esfuerzo de hablar cuando ve a un sujeto desconocido entrar a su habitación.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunta con una voz apagada. Akio la mira y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas.

—Buenos días señorita Okazaki —dice el sujeto desconocido —si me permite presentarme yo soy Junichi Yaibe, psicólogo de la policía, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta mañana?

—Bien —responde ella usando el mismo tono de voz.

El sujeto saca una libreta en la que empieza a anotar cosas, Akio se queda cerca del sujeto, observando a Ushio.

—Recuerda algo acerca de nuestras pláticas anteriores —pregunta Yaibe.

Ushio intenta recordar a ese sujeto, si lo conoce o le ha dicho algo anteriormente. —Nunca lo había visto o había oído de usted —responde Ushio mientras observa como anota algo en su libreta.

—¿Cree que me pueda responder un cuestionario simple? —pregunta el psicólogo, que en respuesta recibe una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Ushio.

—¿Me puede decir cuál es su nombre completo?

—Okazaki Ushio —dice ella sin variar el tono de voz, el psicólogo anota algo en su libreta.

—¿Me puede decir qué edad tiene?

—Cumplí 17 años el 24 del mes anterior —respondió Ushio mostrando la misma expresión neutral.

—¿El 24 de febrero? —pregunta el psicólogo.

—Si —responde Ushio, inquietando un poco a su abuelo.

—¿Quiénes son tus parientes más cercanos?

—Akio y Sanae Furukawa —dice Ushio mientras el psicólogo vuelve a anotar algo en su libreta —son mis abuelos.

—¿Sabes quiénes son tus padres?

—Nunca los conocí, ella murió y él me abandono —respondió Ushio por primera vez mostrando una expresión que reflejaba un sentimiento, el de tristeza.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Si —respondió Ushio sin agregar nada más y volviendo al mismo tono de voz anterior.

—¿Qué ocurrió hace tres días en la noche? —pregunta el psicólogo observado con atención a Ushio, Akio se pone bastante ansioso y Ushio comienza a rememorar en cuestión de segundos todo lo que vivió, comenzando a hiperventilarse.

—Yo…yo… ¡Ahhh! —Comienza a gritar Ushio mientras golpea al psicólogo —¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sal de aquí!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Akio al psicólogo.

—Es obvio que estaba en estado de shock y sufrió un evento traumático, tanto que no sería raro que no quiera habar de ello nunca. Pero para tener una completa recuperación tendrá que hablar del tema, especialmente si sufrió o presencio algún tipo de crimen. La mantendré en observación y vendré a visitarla cada tres días —dijo el psicólogo mientras le entregaba una caja a Akio —que se tome una diaria y déjenla descansar un rato más, es más que obvio que lo necesita —Akio guarda la caja al tiempo que asiente con la cabeza.

Akio se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo para consolarla. —¿Qué opina usted detective? —pregunta Sanae.

—Es más probable que haya presenciado algún crimen violento, más que ser la víctima. Encontramos evidencias de presencia de sangre debajo de sus uñas, a pesar de que se limpió o la limpiaron, también encontramos evidencia de pequeños moretones propios de una caída, ya sea que la hayan derribado o que estuviera corriendo y se hubiera tropezado. Por el contario, no encontramos evidencia de heridas defensivas de ningún tipo, no encontramos rastros de ningún tipo de agresión física o sexual, solo el intenso daño psicológico y emocional. Sea lo que haya visto la dejo sumamente traumada, pero hasta que no nos cuente nada, no sabremos con certeza que le paso —respondió el detective mientras se retiraba —de todos modos seguiremos investigando en la zona. Tenga un buen día.

Ushio por otro lado había espiado lo que habían dicho las autoridades y sus abuelos, después de haber terminado de escuchar se fue nuevamente a su cama a acostarse. Se quedó pensando en los recuerdos de esa noche y del poco sentido que estos tenían. Ella recordaba perfectamente cuando llego como por arte de magia a la habitación con la esfera oscura, recordaba todo lo ahí acontecido y cuando fue trasladada a otro lugar por el mismo método desconocido. Recordaba el lugar a donde fue transportada y al muerto, recordó como el pánico no le dejo concentrarse ni pensar de manera coherente. Recordaba vagamente al "niño" siendo decapitado y también la masacre. Intento recordar que había pasado después de eso, como salió de allí y como llego a su casa, pero estaba en blanco. Tan concentrada estaba en recordar que le había pasado que no oyó a sus abuelos entrando en su habitación y poniéndose a su lado.

—¿Ushio? —Dijo Sanae haciendo que Ushio se sobresaltase y mirara a su abuela con sorpresa antes de dirigirle una sonrisa —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien Sanae, creo que ya estoy bien, solo… no hablemos de lo que paso hace tres días. ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Ushio, haciendo que sus abuelos se mirasen antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo, te dejaremos a ti la decisión de si quieres olvidar lo que te paso o contarlo cuando estés lista. Pero si vemos que de alguna manera tu vida se ve afectada nosotros intervendremos. ¿Es un trato? —pregunto Sanae mirando a su nieta.

—Es un trato —respondió Ushio mirando feliz a su abuela, sonriendo los tres por primera vez en tres días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ushio había vuelto a su rutina normal desde hace semanas. Había pasado casi un mes desde aquella traumante experiencia que se perfilaba como una pesadilla o un mal recuerdo que pronto quedaría en el olvido. Lo único que a veces rompía esa sensación de normalidad en la vida de Ushio era el hecho de que en varias ocasiones varios detectives quisieron o le hicieron un interrogatorio buscando indagar que había visto, o en donde, para terminar en ese estado. Pero incluso ellos terminaron desistiendo.

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a su casa cuando alguien la derribo pateando la parte trasera de su rodilla, Ushio intento gritar antes de que alguien le tapara al boca y la inmovilizara.

—Veo que ya te recuperaste del todo y quieres volver a la normalidad, sin embargo, estoy aquí para informarte que eso no va a ser posible —dijo aquel desconocido que hizo que Ushio abriera los ojos de manera desorbitada, reconocía esa voz, es la voz de aquel sujeto en aquella noche que experimento la visión de una masacre.

Ushio se retorció hasta que el extraño sujeto la soltó —¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres? —dijo ella de manera desesperada, arrastrándose en el suelo lejos de aquel sujeto. Ushio vio a un hombre adulto que aparentaba tener más de 50 años, se encontraba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una camisa de manga corta de color café claro con un par de rayas horizontales negras a la altura del pecho. Ella vio unos fríos ojos negros y un cabello enmarañado color azul oscuro, también observo que tenía todo tipo de cicatrices en la cara y en la parte descubierta de los brazos.

—Yo soy Samurai X, no pienses que te diré mi nombre real, soy un cazador de Gantz. Y por si no recuerdas, es el lugar en donde tienes que matar a criaturas que parecen humanos pero no lo son —dijo avanzando hacia una aterrada Ushio. —En cuanto a lo segundo, quiero entrenarte para que sobrevivas y reúnas puntos para salir de ese lugar, tampoco pienses que te diré mis razones, son mías a fin de cuentas —término de decir Tomoya, o samurái X con una voz fría y calculadora.

—¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Ni loca voy a volver a ese horrible lugar! ¡Ni a esa extraña habitación! ¡Ni a ese aterrador muelle! —dijo Ushio sumamente alterada y exaltada.

—No tienes opción, nadie que es reclutado por esa estúpida esfera la tiene. La única manera de salir de ahí es matando a las criaturas, las cuales te dan puntos, reunir 100 y canjearlos por tu libertad. Y para eso tendrás que aprender a pelear —dijo Tomoya sin pizca de compasión. Ushio se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo.

—Si quieres sobrevivir debes de aprender a defenderte y entrenar, en dos meses serás llamada nuevamente a esa habitación y no creo que quieras que tus abuelos se pongan tristes, o si —dijo aquel extraño sujeto a Ushio mientras esta se detenía y volteaba a verlo con furia.

—¡A ellos no los metas! —dijo Ushio temblando ahora no solo de miedo, si no también de rabia.

—¿Cómo crees que se sientan cuando tu desaparezcas una vez más y en esa ocasión ya no volvieras por que fuiste asesinada? ¿Con que cara se presentarán ante la tumba de tu madre? —Ushio no soporto más lo que dijo y le embistió sin ningún éxito, pues fue derribada e inmovilizada una vez más con bastante facilidad.

—Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer bien podrías ir despidiéndote de tus seres queridos —dijo sin pizca de emoción aquel desagradable sujeto. —Necesitas un estilo de pelea, capacidad de análisis, experiencia táctica básica y disciplina para poder controlarte bajo condiciones estresantes, si no consigues dominar uno de esos puntos jamás saldrás de este reclutamiento.

—¿Tú que sabes? Podría pedir ayuda y… —en ese momento Ushio fue interrumpido por Tomoya.

—Nunca ha funcionado, no hay nadie cercano que te crea que pueda ayudarte a salir de tu situación. Tampoco hay alguien que pueda ayudarte que te crea, salvo otro reclutado. Todas las personas que conozco que han dicho la verdad y pedido ayuda han sido drogados y recluidos de distintas maneras, pensando que están locos o sufren alucinaciones de algún tipo —dijo Tomoya mirando a Ushio, la cual parecía estar procesando sus palabras y volviendo a ser consciente de su situación —sabes que tengo razón, por eso no le has dicho nada de lo sucedido a nadie. ¿Me equivoco?

Ushio se quedó callada viendo hacia el suelo. —Lo que te propongo es entrenarte y darte consejos para que puedas sobrevivir y reunir puntos para salir de ahí, de preferencia entera y sin secuelas psicológicas permanentes —dijo Tomoya dándole la espalda a su hija —te espero dentro de una semana en el parque Hikarizaka, sección 2, al mediodía. No te retrases y trae un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto Ushio curiosa y desconcertada.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo mis motivos —dijo Samurai X retirándose del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ushio se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su futon, sin poder dormir y pensando en que iba a hacer. Por un lado se aferraba a que eso que había vivido había sido una alucinación, pero si eso que vivió fue real y era secuestrada para ser arrojada nuevamente a un campo de batalla debía de estar preparada para sobrevivir, con o sin ayuda. Aun si decidía aprender a pelear, tenía serias dudas acerca del tipo que quería ayudarla, un completo desconocido que no inspiraba nada de confianza y no parecía ni de chiste una buena persona. Pero si se ponía a meditarlo tenía pocas opciones a seguir, a fin de cuentas el sujeto no solo era alguien que sabía pelear, sino también alguien que ya tenía experiencia en las peleas en las que aparentemente se vería obligada a participar; y si quisiera hacerle daño o algo parecido tuvo su perfecta oportunidad cuando entro en shock y se desconectó de la realidad.

Ushio se presentaría en el parque, pero tomaría precauciones para evitar cualquier tipo de engaño, solo esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento infernal

**Disclaimer: Clannad le pertenece a la compañía Key. Gantz le pertenece a Hiroya Oku.**

 **Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento infernal**

Ya casi habían pasado dos meses más, tres meses desde aquella noche en el muelle, si Samurái X no la engañaba, entonces en cualquier momento sería nuevamente llamada a un lugar extraño para pelear en contra de criaturas desconocidas. No podía decir que estaba lista y tranquila, no estaba preparada para lo que ocurriría, pero esperaba saber lo suficiente para poder cuidarse sola en caso de que llegara a ser necesario.

—Ushio, ¿estás bien? —pregunto su abuela con esa intensa mirada que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos, su abuelo Akio también le observaba bastante intrigado.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! —respondió con una sonrisa intentando esconder su nerviosismo, el sonoro suspiro que provino de su abuela y la mirada de preocupación de su abuelo le indicaron que fracaso miserablemente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿verdad Ushio? —le dijo su abuela con esa mirada que reflejaba preocupación, pero que al mismo tiempo inspiraba confianza.

Ushio asintió tentada otra vez a contarles todo a sus abuelos, pero se abstuvo en cuanto recordó que sin importar si le creían o no solo los preocuparía en balde, sobre todo si se daban cuenta de que no podrían ayudarla. Ushio se retiró y se fue a su habitación dispuesta a distraerse un rato del asunto de la cacería e intentar concentrarse en su tarea, un proyecto escolar que era bastante importante… si tuviera los problemas de una adolescente normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ushio se encontraba descasado y preparándose para esa noche al tiempo que recordaba todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tres meses por consecuencia de lo que paso en una noche en la que no tuvo ninguna culpa de los eventos ocurridos. Le había llegado una carta en donde aparecía una esfera negra y un texto que aparentemente solo ella podía leer, esa era la señal que le había dicho su sensei que aparecería la noche antes de ser llamados nuevamente a la cacería. Ushio recordó que Samurái X le dijo que si recordaba todo lo que le había enseñado, todo lo que había aprendido y hacia caso a sus consejos podría salir viva de ahí sin mucha dificultad, ella honestamente lo dudaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó sus últimos dos meses de entrenamiento con ese extraño sujeto, intentado serenarse.

Flashback

 _Ushio ya llevaba varios días entrenando y se preguntaba seriamente si este sujeto habría estado en algún momento en el ejército, ya sea de su país o de algún otro. Ella se consideraba una joven saludable y en buena condición física, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que era una buena beisbolista, pero haberse encontrado con Samurái X le hizo darse cuenta de que eso no era del todo cierto._

— _Podemos descansar un rato_ _—_ _dijo Ushio rápidamente intentando no jadear._

— _No, en la cacería debes estar lista en todo momento y preparada para realizar cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico. Si correr tanto en terreno plano se te hace difícil no me quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás con la pista de obstáculos_ _—_ _Ushio internamente rogaba que estuviera bromeando._

— _¿No crees que estas exagerando?_ _—_ _Pregunto ella desconcertada._ _—_ _Tú lo llamas cacería, pero cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que nos preparamos para ir a la guerra. Hasta mis abuelos se preocupan por lo cansada que vuelvo y los músculos adoloridos en la mañana siguiente._

— _Dentro de la cacería no tendrás que cuidarte únicamente de los monstruos o las presas, también deberás de cuidarte de los otros participantes; si ven que eres buena o que estas a punto de matar a una de tus presas ellos pueden intentar robarte tu presa y esos puntos, aun si eso significa lastimarte. Existen sanciones para aquellos participantes que lastiman a otros fuera de la legítima defensa, no sé quién o qué nos ve o nos supervisa, pero dependiendo de que tanto dañes a otros participantes por cualquier asunto diferente a la defensa pueden descontarte puntos o hasta matarte. Lamentablemente muchas personas les importa muy poco esos castigos, en medio de la cacería nadie los detiene y muchos se han vuelto locos y muy agresivos por las experiencias vividas dentro de la cacería; una joven inexperta como tu puede ser víctima de golpizas, apuñalamientos, violaciones o asesinato solo por diversión. ¡No puedes bajar la guardia si quieres salir viva de ahí, cualquier lesión grave es casi lo mismo que haber muerto!_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X a una impactada Ushio, ella no había puesto mucha atención al comportamiento de los demás participantes debido a que estaba en shock._ _—_ _Debes de estar siempre preparada para pelear o huir en cualquier momento y por cualquier vía, una buena condición física "normal" es insuficiente para lo que tendrás que hacer si quieres salir viva._

 _Ushio no volvió a reclamarle nada a Samurái X, aun cuando todos los entrenamientos físicos fueran extenuantes o agotadores._

Fin del flashback

Ushio debía reconocer que el ejercicio físico y esos raros ejercicios mentales que había estado resolviendo le habían ayudado mucho a la resolución de problemas en su vida diaria, incluso había mejorado su juego de beisbol de manera individual, aunque no es como si hubiera podido jugar mucho, había tenido que renunciar a su club. Los ejercicios mentales, tanto los escritos como los aplicados en un entorno cualquiera y que requiriera no solo pensar, si no aparte una reacción física.

Flashback

— _¡Esto es ridículo! ¿De qué me servirá un ejercicio como este? ¿Para allanar casas?_ _—_ _dijo Ushio mientras observaba lo que debía de hacer en ese día; abrir una puerta sin la llave y utilizando lo que tuviera a la mano o en su entorno cercano._

— _Es posible, los entornos a los que nos envía Gantz generalmente son urbanos, y pueden ser de cualquier clase, existen varias reglas en el campo de cacería y una de ellas es que no puedes alejarte más allá de cierta distancia de los límites del mapa, de no ser así te da un infarto masivo y mueres_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X._

 _Ushio no podía creer que de verdad eso le serviría para sobrevivir, agarro un pedazo de metal del entorno e intento utilizarla de palanca por varios minutos con muy poco éxito._ _—_ _De ser una cacería real y haber sido acorralada por una presa peligrosa o por un grupo de cazadores locos estarías muerta o agonizando y deseando la muerte_ _—_ _comentó Samurai X utilizando un tono de voz neutro._

Fin del flashback

Ushio había considerado un golpe de suerte el tener un conocido que practicaba parkour y le había enseñado mucho acerca del desplazamiento no convencional en ambientes urbanos. Estaba segura que incluso sabía trucos que Samurái X no había aprendido o intentado. Respiro profundamente mientras recordaba el entrenamiento que había tenido para aprender a usar la lanza que tendría en la cacería.

Flashback

— _¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si el escudo me estorba?_ _—_ _pregunto Ushio a su sensei, Samurái X._

— _Este tipo de técnica con la lanza la debes de hacer si pierdes el escudo o te ves obligada a dejarlo de lado de manera temporal, si alguna cosa que cargas te estorba en determinado momento déjala atrás sin dudar, y de preferencia fuera del alcance de otros cazadores. Las armas blancas pueden ser robadas y tomadas por otros cazadores si se las encuentran o te las arrebatan_ _—_ _le dijo Samurái X a Ushio. Ella asintió al tiempo que agregaba:_

— _Son demasiados movimientos con la lanza y con el escudo para aprenderlos todos en tan poco tiempo_ _—_ _dijo Ushio consciente de que en dos semanas sería llamada a la cacería._

— _Aprende solamente lo que puedas, y hazte consiente de en qué situación conviene utilizarla, te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero la mayor parte va a depender de ti_ _—_ _dijo Samurái x mientras le daba la espalda a ella._ _—_ _Terminamos por hoy, para ser una principiante vas por buen camino._

Fin del flashback

Ushio recordó también que Samurái X le comento que el metal de las armas, las armaduras, y el material en general era muy ligero, pero bastante resistente. Le dio risa pensar que su lanza no pesaba más que una de plástico, pero era tan resistente como si estuviera hecha de titanio y era más afilada que cualquier cosa que conociera. Respiro profundo, fue al altar de su madre y se prometió volver sana y salva a la casa cuando terminara la cacería. Recordó que la última parte de su entrenamiento, esa que había comenzado desde el mismo instante en que comenzó a entrenar con Samurái X sensei y que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba subiendo de nivel; su autocontrol en situaciones de stress. Siempre era colocada en situaciones estresantes y se le obligaba a superarlas lo mejor posible, desde efectos colaterales como la disminución de su tiempo para cumplir lo mínimo de su vida escolar debido a su entrenamiento para sobrevivir la cacería, hasta situaciones de extremo stress físico y mental en múltiples escenarios. Su mente le recordó cual fue su último entrenamiento.

Flashback

 _Se encontraban en una piscina que compartían un conjunto de casas cuyos dueños habían salido de viaje de negocios; eso no fue buena suerte, si no que todos eran familia y todos habían ido a ese viaje, mientras en ese día los niños habían salido a un viaje escolar y no regresarían si no hasta el día siguiente. En conclusión, tenían total disposición de la piscina en ese momento._

 _Ushio pensaba que realizaría algún tipo de ejercicio que tuviera que ver con sus habilidades para nadar, que por cierto no eran muy buenas. Tenía sentido si recordaba que en su primera cacería estaba en un muelle y si en cacerías futuras había ese tipo de escenarios le serviría bastante afinar sus habilidades para nadar, pues podría ser un buen método de escape. Sin embargo, su sensei tenía planes muy diferentes._

— _¿Trajiste el cambio de ropa que te pedí?_ _—_ _pregunto Samurái X con una voz seria. Ushio se preguntaba si cambiarse o ponerse traje de baño en un lugar solitario, en presencia de un desconocido que aparentaba ser poco confiable era buena idea, hasta que recordó que si quisiera hacerle cualquier tipo de daño había tenido ya suficientes oportunidades._

— _Dame un momento para cambiarme y…_ _—_ _sin embargo Ushio fue interrumpida._

— _En medio de la batalla no tendrás tiempo de cambiarte, venimos aquí para hacer un ejercicio en contra del miedo y para mantener nuestra mente disciplinada_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X mientras arrojaba a Ushio al agua y las bolsas que traía al lado contrario._

 _Ushio salió de la pequeña piscina al tiempo que veía a su sensei saltar al agua con un extraño aparato._ _—_ _Este es un dispositivo que le permite a las personas bucear en la superficie y sumergirse una cierta distancia, pero sin necesidad de utilizar un tanque de oxígeno_ _—_ _explico Samurái X mostrando un esnórquel con una manguera de aire extensible hasta por dos metros y un extraño bulto en el extremo que dedujo estaba en contacto con la superficie y servía para adquirir aire de esta._

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ _—_ _pregunto Ushio con un muy mal presentimiento._

— _Te daré una serie de instrucciones y tú debes de hacer lo posible de seguirlas al pie de la letra_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X mientras Ushio pensaba que había truco en ese ejercicio, aunque no lograba descifrar de que se trataba._

— _Este cubo de rubik necesita de tres movimientos para ser resuelto, tu objetivo es hacerlo debajo del agua_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X mientras Ushio esperaba más instrucciones_ _—_ _o, eso sí, no puedes salir a respirar hasta que lo resuelvas._

 _Ushio se sumergió con su esnórquel puesto mientras pensaba en cómo resolver el cubo, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su sensei había sumergido la parte que sobresalía del esnórquel debajo del agua y por la cual ella estaba respirando, y aunque hubiera podido hacer los movimientos para resolver el cubo la repentina interrupción del flujo de aire la tomó por sorpresa, la hizo perder concentración y ella, por instinto, ascendió a la superficie buscando expulsar el agua que había tragado y por respirar el aire del cual se había visto privada tan de repente._

— _Lo resolviste_ _—_ _pregunto Samurái X sin mostrar ninguna expresión._

— _¡Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras distraído! ¿¡En que pensabas!?_ _—_ _pregunto Ushio molesta._

— _Debiste haber resuelto ese simple cubo sin salir a respirar; si no puedes hacerlo entonces tu mente no esta tan disciplinada como pensabas_ _—_ _dijo su sensei._

— _¡Si me hubieras avisado hubiera estado lista! ¿¡O lo que querías era que me ahogara ahí abajo!?_ _—_ _Pregunto Ushio sumamente molesta y más que dispuesta a salir de esa piscina._

— _En la cacería nadie te avisara si una presa está cazándote, o algún otro cazador, o si pasa algo inesperado; debes de prestar a tención a tus alrededores, eso ya te lo había dicho, debes estar lista para actuar en cualquier momento, aun si después piensas que hubiera sido mejor haber hecho otra cosa_ _—_ _dijo Samurái X delatando una debilidad de Ushio, pero era muy difícil concentrarse en hacer una cosa al tiempo que monitoreabas tu entorno, decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes, había todo un abismo en medio._

— _Otra cosa es que debes de dominar tu miedo y no a la inversa, el miedo y la desesperación a ahogarse puede ser muy parecido a la que sentirás cuando una amenaza te persiga o estés en una situación imprevista y desesperada. Habrá ocasiones en que seguir tu instinto o tus impulsos para mantenerte viva sean contraproducentes, debes de poder conservar un mínimo de pensamiento lógico en cualquier situación si quieres evitar tener experiencias desagradables_ _—_ _sentencio su sensei muy molesto mientras Ushio se daba cuenta de que no había pensado nada de eso._

— _Ahora hagamos otro ejercicio_ _—_ _dijo mientras Ushio sentía que sería un día muy largo._

Fin del flashback

Ushio escucho una alarma que parecía estar muy cerca de ella, volteo a todas partes, pero no encontró nada. Ushio quedo paralizada y sintió como desaparecía de su habitación. Apareció nuevamente en esa habitación que había visto únicamente en sus pesadillas, y supo que pronto averiguaría si realmente todo ese entrenamiento que hizo los últimos meses serviría de algo.


End file.
